Apple's and Candy
by AliceCANcu
Summary: A series of funny short stories. Brought to you by The Cullen's Mini Zoo. And AliceCANcu. Wow that rymes! Rated T for later idea's.
1. Chapter 1

This is just some crazy random idea I got when I saw this cute picture of the Cullen's and Bella, I might put Jacob in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but nether do you. Hahaha

The Cullen's Mini Zoo

B.P.O.V

Beep.

UUUhhhggggg

Beep

Shut up

Beeeepppppp!!!

'What do you want?' I shouted sitting up staring at my alarm clock. Wait its Saturday.

Beep

Oh I sighed grabbing my phone.

'Hello?' I asked I hadn't looked at the caller idea when a familiar voice answered

'Hey Bella could you come here I think we have a problem.' I heard a crash. And Esme shouting at Emmett 'Please, and quickly.' Esme said as she hung up. I went to my wardrobe and grabbed out a pair of jeans and a Hello-Kitty T-shirt. When I was out of the shower I grabbed a granola bar. And walked out the front door when my phone rang. I have got to change my ring tone

'BELLA! Go back upstairs and change now!' Alice yelled. When jasper grabbed the phone. 'Hey look Bella Alice is just a bit up tight sorry.' I laughed, as there was a bang and more shouting before I hung up. I ran back inside and grabbed my new denim jacket Alice had bought me. As I drove to the Cullen's house I couldn't help but wonder. Why had they, Called me? I got out of my Truck and walked to the front door. I knocked once, twice but no one answered. I shrugged and stepped inside. I froze Emmett was sitting there waiting but… he…. Looked… like…. A…. bear?

'Emmett.' I couldn't help it I laughed, when Jasper came down the steps. My eyes watered 'Jasper you are the cutest thing I have ever seen.' I said as he frowned and one of his fox ears twitched and his tail swayed. 'What happened?' I said as I looked at them both. When Carlisle came down the steps. 'Aw you're a panda.' I said with a smile. 'So what happened here?' Carlisle sighed.

'You remember, Aro?' I nodded 'Well it's Esme and I anniversary. And he put something in the air vents…' he stopped as Jaspers eyes widened and Emmett started laughing.

'What?' I said as Emmett laughed even harder

'Your… A………… Lamb!' Emmett said in between laughing. I just stared at him like he was a mad man. 'Go upstairs and look.' I just stood there frozen when Esme came down the stairs, I gasped she had a black and brownie red striped tail and ears. She made an excellent tiger. Esme giggled.

'I didn't think Bella would be effected by it, but now I get it.' She said as she grabbed my hand and dragged me up the stairs. Into Alice's bedroom. She was lying on the bed with her head in the pillows. When she heard the door shut she looked up to see us. I smiled Alice was a cat White ears and a white tail.

'You look cute Bella.' She said getting off the bed; when I noticed something her eyes were blue a light blue.

'Your eyes, there Blue.' I said shaking my head, Alice just smiled,

'Well where not vampires anymore.' I spun around to look at Esme's eyes. They were hazel. When the front door opened and I heard Emmett's laugh.

Sorry this is so short. Not sure what's going to happen just have the idea, and wanted to right it down.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The End!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. But I do own a dog called Jacob and Alice. Does that mean I own them?

Jacob and Alice: Hell NO!

_Well where not vampires anymore.' I spun around to look at Esme's eyes. They were hazel. When the front door opened and I heard Emmett's laugh._

E.P.O.V

'What happened?' I asked looking at Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. They looked like animals? 'You guys are animals?' I asked which only increased Emmett's laughter.

Em.P.O.V

'What are you laughing at Emmett?' Edward said with a sigh. Well what do you think? Eddie-Bon Bon? He growled looks like someone's a little cranky… I looked up at Eddie he looks cute when he's mad. When Alice walked down the stairs, and she started laughing at Edward. 'WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL LAUGHING AT?' Edward shouted at us, just go look in a mirror. I thought as Edward ran up to his bedroom with his tail swaying.

'AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!' We herd Edward yell. In about five minutes everyone was sitting in the dining room except for the girls, where the hell are they. 'There doing make-over.' Edward sighed. Why the hell are they doing that? 'Because 1) it makes Alice and Rosalie, feel better and 2) actually I don't have one.' He said when the girls came down. It was a funny sight. Rosalie and Alice where dragging Bella down the stairs, with her arms crossed. 'I hate BOTH of you.' She mumbled to Alice and Rose. They looked nice except for Rose she looked hot. I froze waiting to hear Edward yell at me. 'Hey, Edward?' I asked tapping my fingers on the table. 'What?' Edward sounds real annoyed. 'Uhh… did you hear what I just thought?' I asked looking at him, when we both froze. 'This is awesome!' I shouted punching the air. Edward's eyes were green which meant he was HUMAN. 'My head will not be INVADED!' I shouted again running around the room. Then I froze and looked at Alice and Rosalie well well well…… Alice had dull Blue eyes, and Rosie had purple eyes, I switched to Esme, Carlisle and Jasper's who had. Jasper had Dark Blue eyes close to black, Esme had hazel colored eyes and Carlisle had green eyes. This could be fun. 'Hay, Carlisle? Can we eat human food?' I asked putting on my innocent eyes. 'Well I'd say so, we are humans now. But I'm not sure.' Carlisle said getting up 'I'm going to call Aro.' He said shaking his head…

(The phone call) **ARO **Carlisle

**HELLO?**

Aro this is Carlisle

**O DID YOU LIKE YOUR PRESENT?**

Aro that is what I am calling about…. When will we be back to normal again?

**Ummmm…. 15 or 16 days…..**

What!!!!

**Umm… WELL GOOD-BYE!**

Back to Em.P.O.V

15 to 16 days……. YAY!!!

'BELLA! BELLA! BELLA' I shouted jumping up and down. She looked at me to continue. 'Will you play WII with me?' I had bought it a few weeks ago, but Esme wouldn't let me play with it, because I was a vampire and Esme didn't want it broken. 'I didn't know you had a WII!' Bella shouted getting exited. And running to the huge Wide-Screen, I handed her a remote as I grabbed out the 3 games I had.

'Which one, Animal Crossing: Let's go To the City, Help Wanted: So Wacky Jobs or Wii Sport Resort?' I asked showing her the 3 games. Hmmmmmm, she hummed. I think we should go with 'Wii Sport then we can get Alice and Edward to play.' She said smiling, what why? 'What?' She crossed her arms and gave me a disapproving look. 'Emmett you keep them out of everything, now there human so play nice.' Bella finished just as Alice skipped in with Edward by her side. 'Thank you Emmett.' Alice said and kissed me on the cheek. 'Ewwww Alice, germs.' I wined rubbing my cheek. 'Ok let's play!' I said putting in the disc. 'Cool!' Bella shouted we had to make our own Avatar's. She called hers Bell, Edward went with Lion, Alice PixieCAT and ME which I would say was the best, BearBOY. We played for an hour, when I started to get hungry. I turned off the TV which I got a few hays and why's. The days went by pretty quickly. We had to stay inside for the 2 weeks, and mainly watched movies and played games.

A/N ok guy this is the end of The Cullen's Mini Zoo, but not the total end. I'm changing the title and making this a mini series of stories. I have a few ideas' like Truth or Dare… Cullen Style, Phone Prankin 101 and maybe How To…. Cullen Rules as in How to get a job…. Tell me what you think and if you have an idea.


	3. Prank calling 101

NEW STORY!-Prank Calling 101

Chapter 1- The Singing.

Em.P.O.V

I starred at Bella, who was watching TV. Everyone had gone hunting except for Jasper and I, for we were to Bella-Sit. 'Hey… Jasper… what if we do a phone call.' And I winked twice. 'Um Ok.' He said smiling getting my idea. 'Bella?' She shrugged 'Why not?' I grabbed Carlisle's phone as if someone tried to find who it was, it would say it was a privet number. 'Random?' they both nodded as an evil grin spread across my face. 'What about Edward?' I said looking at Bella in particular. And evil grin crossed both their faces and we all nodded. 'Now Bella we shall teach you how to do a Singer.' Jasper said sitting down next to her. 'What you do is get a voice changer.' He said holding one up. 'Then you call someone and sing a really annoying some. But with the voice changer no one knows who it is. Here we will demonstrate.' Jasper dialed Edward. "Hello?' Edward asked as Jasper started singing.

'I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves everybody's nerves, I know a song that get's on everybody's nerves, and this is how it goes.' When Edward hung up. And Bella started giggling. As I grabbed the phone and dialed him again.

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I sang in a really girly voice, but before I got past that Edward hung up and there was a knock at the door…..

A/N I know its short But I Got 2 Go.

REVIEW!!!


	4. Prank Calling 101 2

Ok everybody just a note…..

This is a Cullen's miniseries; the stories are in order of WHAT goes on. We've had the Cullen's Mini Zoo and now, Prank calling 101: with Emmett and Jasper. Sorry I just really wanted to add that…

There are probably only 5 chapters to a story, so they are quick. If you want more then you just have to review or if you have an idea… PLZ review or send me a PM

Me: Where's my apple?

Emmett and Jasper: snicker… snicker

Me: I don't even own Twilight and now I don't own an apple….

Chapter 2: Surprise….

B.P.O.V

I starred at the phone smiling evilly, Emmett and Jasper didn't know it but there was no way I was going to get into trouble……

I dialed his number and as it wrung I figured out the song I was going to sing and smiled……

'What do you want?' He asked, wow he does sound annoyed. O well….

'Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now. Everybody, everybody, everybody fucks.  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now. Everybody, everybody, everybody sucks.

Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now. Everybody, everybody, everybody cries  
Everybody, everybody, everybody livin' now. Everybody, everybody, everybody dies.

It's a non-stop disco Bet you it's Nabisco, Bet you didn't know.

It's a violent pornography! Choking chicks and SODOMY! The kinda shit you get on your TV!

It's on the TV. It's on your TV. Turn off your TV.

Can you say brainwashing?

It's a non-stop disco.'

And then I yelled the last bit and hung up… I looked up at Emmett and Jasper, and they were smiling. 'We have taught you well…..' Emmett said bowing Japanese style. When the door opened.

'Aaaaaggggghhhh!' Emmett screamed in a girly voice. When Edward walked in. I stared blinking innocently. While Emmett and Jasper started to look worried. 'Nice Try…' Edward said as they ran out the door, I smiled as Edward followed them out. 'Nice going Bella.' Alice commented sitting next to me. 'How did you do it?' Rose said sitting next to Alice on the sofa. 'I didn't call Edward.' I said smiling as Carlisle walked into the room. He had a puzzled look on his face as he walked up to his study. I looked at the girls as they figured it out. 'Oh My God....' Rose said smiling. 'What did you sing?' Alice asked. I raised an eyebrow, and opened my mouth. 'Um I don't want to no.' she said walking up to her room.

The end of PRANK CALLING: with Emmett and Jasper. New Story up soon…

This song is so annoying, think about it… if you got called up by your entire friends 16 cos the rest wouldn't thank god for that. Well that's really annoying…


End file.
